


Portrait of Sherlock Holmes

by Hisstah



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisstah/pseuds/Hisstah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan Art oil portrait</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portrait of Sherlock Holmes

Portrait of Sherlock  
Oil paintings on canvas board  
both 12" - h x 9"-w  
Work Safe!  
  
---


End file.
